An Elf's tale
by Aceil
Summary: Zephyr discovers that she is the sister of the mortal Aragorn.She discovers her family history how she was born elf and how her brother wasn't. She meets unexpected friends on embarks on her first adventure ever.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep. It's in an elf's nature to have strong intuition and mine was running wild. I _had _to eavesdrop on Lord Haldir right now. It was driving me crazy, but like I said elves have strong intuition so he probably thought I would come to eavesdrop on him so he strictly asked me to stay in my room. I wouldn't say room but that's what it is. High on the trees a little tree house. I was doing what I always did when I couldn't sleep. Imagining myself out in the wild riding, running, fighting, kicking and just laying on the grass under the sun. All this I get to do only when I'm in Rivendell, under the supervision of Lady Arwen. Nobody lets me be on my own. I can fight and I can defend myself. I'm an ELF! , but no … they would never let me be free. Always under supervision, always in lothloriel.

I suddenly heard muffled voices. One was Haldir for sure; the other I'm guessing is some elf. They were talking in elvish which I was fluent with. It translated to :

"Are you sure?" that was Haldir

"Yes, 'as soon as possible' were his exact words" said the other

"When Lord Elrond says that I expect he means immediately. It shall be done. Zephyr I need you here now" said Haldir.

Being as dumb as a dwarf I jumped down from my tree and went to him. That's when it hit me: He knew I was eavesdropping, that's why he didn't raise his voice while calling me.

"I shall hope to meet you there" said the other elf and sped off.

"Lord Haldir" I said and bowed. I was never this formal with him, so I thought maybe it will soften him up and maybe he'd forget about me eavesdropping.

"The reason for which I asked you to stay in your room was so that you would NOT eavesdrop, but I know you and your techniques to soften me up as you would say"

Haldir -.-

"Sorry Haldir it's just my intuition. I have a strong feeling that I'm getting out of lothloriel tonight for some kind of adventure … am I not true?"

Haldir analyzed my facial expression and when he was convinced that I was telling the truth nodded.

"Yes, we would have to leave right now. You have been summoned to Rivendell by Elrond … I might add by Arwen, she insisted that you should come when initially it was just I who was invited"

This lightened up my spirits even more. I was very fond of Arwen and she was fond of me too. Ever since I was a kid my only friend was Arwen Undomiel daughter of Elrond. But it was very sad that I would meet her very rarely since she, just like me would step out of Rivendell rarely.

"This is such exciting news" I said smiling "I suppose it is time to see Galadriel?" I asked

Haldir hesitated "There will be no time, we have to leave now. Lord Elrond has sent for us horses. We must depart immediately". Then he went, to check the horses I suppose

That was a bit of a shock. We usually meet Galadriel and seek her advice right before leaving somewhere. Not that I look forward, not that I don't but it is strange.

Haldir came back from wherever he went. He was smiling "You would be delighted to know that they have sent for you a particular lush black horse"

"NEO!"

His smile widened. "You wouldn't need anything, just bring your weapons"

My smile faltered, but not because I was unhappy. I was curious. First no meeting with Galadriel and now I have to bring my weapons.

I have never been asked to take my weapons anywhere. I had never found the need to use them. Only once in two days when I practice. My smile grew back. I would need my weapons ergo, I would be fighting.

"I know what is going on in your head. Now stop day dreaming and get on the horse if you think right" Haldir said

"Yes Haldir"

I ran and found Neo on the outskirts of the forest. He was as lush and magnificent as ever.

"Neo, how good to see you" I said in elvish and patted him. Neo snorted in response and pressed his wet mouth against my cheek.

I laughed and continued in common tongue "Sorry I haven't spend time with you _meleth_ **(love)**, the mean people wouldn't let us would they?" He snorted again in complete agreement

I got onto his back, softly clutching his neck. He wore no reins or saddle. We elves didn't need them. We want to connect with the creatures and anyway if we do fall off, it's not hard for us to catch up with the horse and get back on

"But Neo is as fast as the wind, are you not Neo?"

I heard clopping noises behind me and saw Haldir on his horse. Neva. She was as golden as Haldir's hair. They were perfect for each other. Just like me and Neo. I always tried dressing to match Neo's black coat. Right now I was wearing a dark blue velvet dress with black lacings.

Haldir nodded at me and asked in elvish whether I was ready.

"_Lle desiel?"_

Just then I remembered "My knives!" and I jumped of Neo.

Haldir smirked and handed them to me. As usual he was ahead of me.

I smiled embarrassed and thanked him. I strapped my knives under my sleeves and got back on Neo. The horses snorted, they were getting restless.

"We better be off" said Haldir and Neva took off at full speed.

I looked back at lothloriel and thought I saw lady Galadriel's face smiling. I shook my head and looked back. She wasn't there. Okay, time to leave

"_Rima _Neo" and we were off too.

As Neo ran I heard a voice in my head

"_namaarie _Zephyr" Lady Galadriel.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were about to cross the River I saw Arwen waiting for us on her horse.

"ARWEN!" I shouted out her name grinning.

She grinned back.

Once I crossed the river I got off and hugged her tightly. We both were laughing for no funny reason but just for the joy of seeing each other again.

"Arwen _sut na lle?" _I asked her how she was doing.

"very well and I'm sure you are doing well too."

She looked at me and hugged me one more time "I missed you Zephyr" I just smiled back and we got back on our horses. We saw that Haldir already made it in.

We spoke in elvish

"Let's race" Arwen said smiling

"Race you? Milady I have just arrived. I would not want to upset you already." I replied playing innocent.

"And why would you upset me?" she asked playing along.

"Because my Neo would defeat you" I said proudly

"Let us see who wins. Your horse or mine"

"We shall"

We stood in the perfect place to start racing and together we shouted

"_Rima ten' ta"_

And our horses took off. Neo was extremely fast but so was Arwen's horse. We were so fast that the path ahead of me was all blurred.

Arwen was faster. She took the lead, but Neo didn't give up. He was as fast as ever. We were nose to nose that's when Arwen's horse leaped to the finish line and Neo was right behind. I got off and patted Neo.

"You were amazing _meleth,_ Haldir should have seen you, you were remarkable!" I whispered into his ear

"That you were" Arwen got off her horse and patted Neo too. She had a thing with horses; they always liked her and seemed to respect her. She spoke to Neo comfortingly in elvish

"The only reason you were not faster than my beautiful horse is because you journeyed all the way from Rivendell to lothloriel and back to Rivendell with no kind of stops." She whispered to him as if she didn't want her horse to hear

"Neo you are remarkable just like your rider" she said and turned to me.

"You are very passionate about Neo and it would delight you to know that he feels the same way about you." I looked at Neo and kissed him.

"Run to the stables" I said I gave him a push. He ran off with Arwen's horse.

"Am I in some kind of trouble Arwen?" I asked without looking at her as we walked to the palace.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked sincerely.

"Haldir seemed very serious about coming here immediately, not that I wished not to … it is just very strange. We didn't even see Galadriel"

Finally when I looked at her she said.

"Don't worry; it is just a special occasion … also a rather important and serious one. You will know soon"

"Know what?"

"Your family, your brother" she said ominously.

"My family … my BROTHER?" I repeated.

Arwen looked at me gravely and said "My father thinks its time for you to know, and your brother is passing by so .." she let the sentence trail off.

I had only one question I needed answered "Is he my um big brother or ... ?"

Arwen gave me a playful smile and said "you will know soon sister" and held my hand and led me to the inside.

Lord Elrond was there with Haldir

"_Uel re " _Elrond said in elvish for 'good day'

"_sut na lle umien sina re Lord Elrond"_ I asked him how he was doing today.

"I am doing well" Then he looked at Haldir then Arwen then me and said "Do you know why were here?"

"For something important" I didn't mean to but that sounded rude.

Elrond nodded "very important indeed" he said "would you walk with me and my daughter for a while?"

I looked at Haldir hesitantly, he nodded and left us.

So after a silent little walk we went to the garden and sat there.

"How much do you know about your family?" Elrond began

"um, not much. I know that my father was a mortal warrior and ... that's all i know"

"Your family has a very historic background" Arwen spoke hesitantly "you do know the story of Ring of power and how Isildur cut the fingers of Sauron and got the ring?"

"Ofcourse" It's like a bedtime story for everyone on middle-earth

"first, the story is true." before I could interrupt Arwen continued "Second, You are related to ..." she looked at Elrond and he took over

"You are related to Isildur, your father is Arathorn and your brother Aragorn is the heir to the throne of Gondor"

this was a lot to take in. I didn't say anything for what seemed like a long while, then i said "But I'm an elf!"

"Because your father chose it for you" Arwen said. "What?" was all i could manage

"you see" Elrond continued "There is something that people have forgotten. That you could chose whether you want the life of a mortal or immortal and your father chose the immortal life for you when you were born"

"Okay so if he did not i would be a mortal and I would've died by now?" I asked.

Elrond smiled "How old do you think you are? You are not that old at all, infact your brother is still alive and that is why you are here"

"My brother lives? and why I am here is to meet him?" I asked astonished.

"yes he does and-" Its not good to interrupt a lord especially Lord Elrond but i couldn't help myself

"So you are saying that I've had a brother all along and no one has ever told me. You are telling me that I am related to Isildur and that too no one has ever told me and last of all you are telling me that my brother lives, but he has never come to see me ?"

"It's not like you think Zephyr-" Arwen said holding me down. I shrugged off her hand.

"Don't. I want to be by myself" I demanded. Arwen looked at her father. He still looked very angry because i interrupted him. But he nodded.

"I want you back by dinner time." he said. I was glad so I bowed to him "Thank you Lord Elrond, thank you so much"

Then I ran all the way to the stables. Neo was eating. "I am so sorry Neo, but I need you now more than ever" He seemed to understand so he let me get on him and I rode off.

I could see Arwen getting on her horse, getting ready to follow me but Haldir stopped her. I could hear him speaking in elvish

"Let her be milady, she needs time"

I closed my eyes and held onto Neo tight and ran as far away as I was allowed to.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the whole time trying to remember anything but all I got was nothing. I tried so hard but nothing I could remember of my family. Now I just came back to Rivendell and sent Neo back to the stables.

While I was making my way inside I saw Arwen. She walked up to me and said "You're fine?" I just nodded and smiled at her. I shouldn't have showed my anger to her. She probably knew everything only now.

"I'm sorry Arwen, I just uh needed some time and uh –"I was trying to come up with an apology

"Shh it's okay" she said smiling "I would have done the same"

I was so happy to have her. "Come you must be hungry" she said and led me to the dining hall.

There I saw what I did NOT expect.

"That is quite a lot of people" I said amazed.

Arwen laughed and sighed "This happens every day. Think about me "

She and I sat together to the left side of Elrond.

I saw a lot of people. I saw three elves, one man and lots of other people. They were all talking at the same time I couldn't even count.

Haldir sat opposite to me talking to an elf. He looked historic just like Elrond. Next to him sat another elf, not as historic but as old I suppose. And next to him sat a much younger elf. Who for some reason was not talking to anybody. Although he was sharing serious glances to the mortal.

At the moment both of them looked at me so I slowly looked away.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Arwen whispered to me.

"At the moment, yes" I replied looking down.

"At the moment?" she asked, but I didn't reply.

I noticed that she too was sharing glances with the mortal. She looked nervous and he looked as calm as ever. While I was spying at them, the elf was spying at me so I just continued to look down.

"Can I have silence please" Elrond commanded. And there was absolute silence

"I thank you all for coming here … "and he announced something that really didn't concern me or my family so I just didn't listen.

I looked at the mortal man who was now speaking to the crowd (which included me but I was not listening)

Wait … he was the only mortal so could he be … my brother?

I waited for the crowd to start eating and talking.

"Arwen!" I hissed.

"Yes?" she hissed back

"That mortal-"

"Call him a warrior" she said defiantly. Okay …

"Right, that warrior is he my um brother?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer for a very long time. Actually I didn't get an answer at all. She pretended not to hear me, so i just let it go.

Elrond started talking again. I suddenly heard my name. I looked up immediately. Was he going to announce about my brother?

Suddenly Haldir said "We thank you with all our heart lord Elrond" then he looked at me in a prompting way.

Since I didn't know what was going on I just smiled at Elrond then looked back down.

Finally when the feast was over, I was said to share Arwen's room as usual. Surprising, they didn't tell anything about my brother. Maybe it was to be in private.

I sighed. I couldn't sleep again. This time because I'm curious and ... I was hungry. My stomach growled. literally.

"Arwen!" I whispered. She didn't move.

"Aaaarwen" I hissed again.

"You know if you were to wake a sleeping person, you should be louder" she said clearly.

"Right, I'll remember next time. Listen, i didn't eat much .. and uh i don't even think I ate at all ... " I let it trail off.

"and?" she asked pretending not to understand a word.

"And I'm hungry." I said annoyed.

"Yes?" she said completely enjoying herslef.

"AND I WANT FOOD" I hissed.

She laughed and got up. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I'll be sincere in helping you out now get up ... let us pay a secret visit to the store room"

"Thank the lord" I said getting up and we sneaked off outside. We were being as sneaky as possible. The classical walking on our toes and looking back every two seconds.

"Uh oh" I muttered.

"What?" Arwen whispered.

"I .. uh .. need to ..uh .. oh lord .. no .." and BAM! that was the 'loudest' sneeze ever. I covered my mouth immediately. Arwen turned and looked at me with an exasperated expression.

"We need to be quick now!" She said and we both ran sneakily and right when we were about to push the door open. A voice made us stop dead then and there.

"You ought not to roam around alone at these times of the night"

We both turned back and saw ...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the mortal. Okay warrior

"I could ask you the same Ara- Warrior" said Arwen. Wait … she was going to say Aragorn. I wasn't going to start a quarrel half awake. I'll see to it tomorrow or wait for Aragorn to introduce himself. Or maybe I would speak to him alone. No I would speak to Elrond alone. Or if I could just speak to Arwen or Haldir it might be okay.

While I was mind babbling Aragorn and Arwen seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation.

"As a ranger it is my duty to protect the people of this palace" said Aragorn

"But you are MY guest, are you not?" Arwen protested, not very serious.

Oh dear lord they could go on forever so I cleared my throat, not very lady – like but I needed their attention.

"If my lady and lord would excuse me I would be on my way" I said sounding as reasonable as possible.

"And where would that be?" asked Aragorn imitating innocence.

"The store room" Arwen replied for me. I gave her a harsh look. She tried as hard as possible not to laugh.

"Sorry. That was to be in confidence was it not?" she spoke to herself. I forgot about her for the moment and looked at Aragorn.

"Yes she is right. I will be making for the store room and I wish not to be disturbed" I said and made my way. Aragorn was giving me the 'Oh I see, I see' look. Oh lord I was not hungry anymore.

I did not want to be asked questions so I just took the long route to my room and let Arwen have a chat with him. Something was going on between them so I let them be. When I got into my room I plopped on the bed and slept immediately.

When I woke up it was quite late. Arwen was out of bed already (that is if she made it back) I quickly changed and headed for breakfast. There I saw very few people. Actually only Arwen.

"Late are we?" she asked me without looking up.

"You should have woken me up but never mind I'm up" I said and gobbled down my food. Last night's hunger seemed to have come back.

"Listen I have to go some where so would you please feed my horse along with yours?" Arwen asked me as she got up.

"Yes no problem. Where might you be going?" I asked, curious.

"I'll explain everything later. It is urgent and rather important" she said and left.

So I left to the stables and fed Arwen 's horse then my Neo. I saw that even Neva hadn't been fed so I fed her too. Once I was done feeding the horses, having nothing else to do I sat outside Neo 's stable and started carving the wooden door with my knife.

"That is a sharp knife" I looked up and saw Aragorn with his sword out. He looked terrible; I suppose he'd been practicing.

"Yes they are pretty sharp" I said drawing out my other knife too.

"You know how to use them?" he asked. How dumb.

"No not at all. I use these to help out the cooks" then I rolled my eyes and said "yes of course I know how to use them ranger, why else would I own them?"

He considered it for a moment then said "the first option seemed valid. Almost"

I ignored him and said "I am good at it too if I say so myself"

"I see … then you would not mind going up against me?" Okay that I was not expecting.

"I have said it to lady Arwen and I will say it to you too my lord. You have just arrived and it would not be polite of me to upset you or hurt you" I hoped it would work

"Ah … upset me or hurt my feelings by your horrible skills. Do not worry I understand and will not be troubled. Instead I will aid you" he said smiling. Anger rose up, so did embarrassment.

"That is not what I meant- fine we shall duel" I said standing in the proper position with my knives. He took his stance too, drawing out his sword.

I have never been up against swords. Come to think of it I have never been up against anybody ever. I only trained by myself.

"Are you nervous milady?" he asked concerned. I didn't reply instead I concentrated on his stance and how to attack.

He swiped his sword and it clashed with both my knives which were crossed. We began.

Our weapons kept clashing and we both were even the whole time. And finally with his last strike I blocked it with such force that his sword flew off his hand and landed way behind me.

Then I had one knife pointed directly at him, the other knife dangled awkwardly at my side because i didn't know any epic victory poses. I looked terrified because I never thought I could be this good. Finally he raised his arms and surrendered. I dropped me knives and sat on the floor. Aragorn looked concerned

"Milady what is wrong?" he asked coming to my side.

"That was my first fight ever." I said trance – like. My brother looked astonished

"Your first fight? Then let me praise you as you were remarkable for the first time ever" he said amazed.

"Thank you. Even I'm amazed. I never thought self teaching would work this well"

"If you were to self teach yourself you should be familiar with the moves. One does not start just like that" he said

"Well I think my observation helped me there. I would 'spy' on other elves fighting but then too it wouldn't do much good as most elves are archers"

"Then you must be a fantastic archer I suppose" he said praising me. My face turned red and I smiled to myself.

"Milady?" he asked.

"No not at all. I am the worst archer ever" I said feeling embarrassed.

"But you are an elf" okay that always angers me.

"Yes I know I am an elf, but for your information mortal blood runs in my veins" he seemed to be interested but he thought to speak of the matter later I suppose.

"Have you ever tried?" he asked, again how dumb.

"Of course I have Aragorn, that's how I know I am not good at it"

"My archery is not up to elvish standards but I could help you out" he offered.

"no no no no no" I said really fast. "I do not wish to embarrass myself" I muttered.

"You would not embarrass yourself. There is nothing to be embarrassed of. You are just beginning."

He helped me position myself and then fixed the target on an empty stable door.

I just looked at him. "Well begin" he said.

I hesitated for a while then said "Well here's the embarrassing part! I cannot even fix the arrow to the bow. I don't know how" I shouted.

He seemed nice enough not to laugh and he didn't but I him giving a look to some one behind me. I turned around and saw the elf from last night. He seemed to be practicing archery too but he would be definitely better than me. He seemed to be suppressing an outburst of laughter.

"I apologize on his behalf" said Aragorn "that is legolas. He has mastered archery and is better than almost all elves. So forgive him for enjoying this show"

"This show?" I shouted but Aragorn didn't reply. Instead he came and helped me with the bow and arrow. Once I held it correctly he asked me to shoot the target.

"But that is fifteen feet away" I told him. Then from nowhere legolas came and said

"Did I not tell you Aragorn? Even our trainee feels that is too easy" legolas misunderstood me but Aragorn did not. He didn't say anything but just looked down.

"Too easy? That is too far!" I shouted. Legolas looked bewildered. "What?" he asked half laughing.

"Legolas you can go enjoy yourself from over there" Aragorn indicated towards the stables "I will handle this"

"Good luck my friend" legolas said in elvish and went and stood next to the target.

"Okay now shoot" Aragorn said and unfortunately without any protest I did. The arrow went way towards the left of the target and hit Neva's hoof. Neva got on two legs and neighed.

"Oh lord no SORRY NEVA! THEY MADE ME DO IT" I shouted out to her. She snorted in response which probably meant 'whatever'

Legolas came running as if I shot him. "How could the arrow go there! It is not possible milady!" he shouted astonished.

"You know what? I'm done with this" I said giving the bow and arrow to Aragorn. Taking my knives I was on my way to my room when I heard Haldir.

"Zephyr, Aragorn and Legolas you have been summoned immediately"


End file.
